real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Fianna Kingsley
is one of the original BIT group members. She is the typical Queen Bee from High School, wanting to be liked by everyone- especially the boys. Personality Fianna loves attention and flirts a lot. But that side of her isn't shown very often during the journey. Fianna is more action-packed, ready to save the world. She is very determined in reaching her and her friends goals. Storyline BIT: Moon Kingdom In Windmill, Fianna sets her first appearance by looking worried as one of her friends Meghan gets missing. She joins the journey to find her and is seeing to be one of the few to have still joy in their trip. During the first phase of the journey, Fianna stays on the background. She doesn't compete in the Rongo Longo fight. In Sad Forest Drum, she alongside the other members of BIT make progress with their journey. She and Luna are looking inside the houses of the forest workers to find any clue to the person who ruined the forest. She continues being on the background in Juggpot Falls however, in the battle in Mad Seadoph Blue, she falls into the water. She has to be rescued, which she is by Roxxyt. As she gets up, she realizes that he and Lynn both got abducted. She feels terrible and decides to stand out from now on. In Forlock Twist, she freaks out as the maze they're trapped in continues to close paths. Fianna runs as fast as she can and meets up with Jade. The two girls run together and reach the end. She and the others take the Truck that brings them to Count Three. In Count Three, Fianna gets touched by how the villagers are attacked. She says that she feels terrible for them all. They must have gone through hell. She also points out that their loved ones are probably currently abducted. Sascha agrees with her. Fianna feels like it's all or nothing, especially when they arrive at the top of Forlock Twist. In Beats From Above, she pushes Yasmin aside in order to fight the Wasp-Type monster. Fianna proves that she's a real fighter and she doesn't give up early. However, she has to come into real action. She decides to sacrifice herself in order to beat the monster. As she does so, she gets abducted by the darkness and gets beaten by the monster. In a deleted scene, called Moon Kingdom Escape, she can be seen carried in the Moon Kingdom after her abduction. She is seen by Meghan. She stays life-less at Moon Kingdom until Yasmin, Phoebet and Luna arrive. The Rapid Eye monster takes her and the other BIT members. Yasmin, as the Sole Survivor, has to save her friends. After being rescued, Fianna returns home alongside all her friends. BIT: Race To Win In Circuit, she competes in the soccer game they are holding. After the group gets the invite to attend a mysterious party, Fianna is the one who suggests to go. The group agrees. She and the others then decide to separate in order to come faster at the castle, where the party is happening. She takes the path with Roxxyt, Lynn, Yasmin and Amber. In Factory, Fianna wants to escape as fast as she can. She jumps on several machines and jumps out of a window to escape. She quickly learns that Lynn has been abducted and gets informed by Roxxyt that the strange things are happening. As Fianna sees Yasmin falling into a pit after being hit by the snow-storm, she knows the horror is happening again. In Cape, she, Roxxyt and Amber arrive at the Cape. A water-slide-glide park. They take the slide and go very fast. Fianna enjoys the slide and goes underwater. She looks everywhere and then sees a giant monster watching her. The monster opens his mouth and Fianna falls into him, getting abducted by the monster who disappears. Fianna is abducted but gets saved at the end, in Victory Road, where she talks with Luna on their way back home. Trivia